


Dunmer smut shorts

by guren666



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dick riding, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex In A Cave, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, anniversary sex, blowjob, breasts massage, this will sound very crude but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Because them dunmer meats are irresistible. Each chapter will be another pairing. Almost all will be established relationships. More chapters are coming.Tags, relationships and characters will be added with each new chapter.
As of now, suggestions for pairings would be greatly appreciated. I didn't run out of ideas (yet, but I want to write something you folks would like to read). Please leave a comment (pairing - remember at least one must be a dunmer and ehm... situation. You know what I'm talking about). Go on. Hit me with your ships. xD





	1. Massage gone wrong, gone sexual

Brelyna sighed as she put down the books in Arcanaeum. Lately, she’s been very stressed out. Her teacher was expecting of her to come up with her own unique flame cloak spell or make a scroll, like a talented classmate, J’Zargo did. However, copying someone’s work is strictly prohibited. She’s been studying for hours, hours have gone into days. If she, Brelyna Maryon doesn’t come up with a spell soon, she’ll be expelled. Every student is accepted with something presentable before the Archmage, when the time comes.

As it is, her time was running short. If she doesn’t come up with anything then --- ”Pardon me, Brelyna?”

She looked up and saw her friend, looming above her. Dunno how, she conjured up a smile, despite her inner distress. ”Drevis, did you need something? I’m in the middle of ---“ He cut her off in the sentence, silencing her by placing a thumb on her lips. ”Come with me, I have something that might help you.”

Brelyna stood up, leaving the stockpiles of books on the floor and table, ignoring the Or’s disapproving growls of the poor handling of his beloved books.

Drevis led her out of the library to…. She halted. ”We can’t barge in, Archmage is ---“ 

”Not there. He’s gone again. Don’t worry and just follow me.” He said, so sure of himself, Brelyna let the worries dissipate. 

They entered the Archmage’s private quarters, waiting for her mentor, friend and lover in one to close and lock the door. In case.

”Go and sit in a chair over there.” Brelyna did as he instructed and sat down, excitement getting better of her. It’s been a while since they had a private time together. Ever since she was tasked with developing a new spell.

Drevis drew closer, smirking. ”You look so tense, daelha. Let me ease some of your pent up frustration. ‘Tis the main reason you can’t concentrate properly. I’ve been watching you.”

The dunmers stared at each other for a set of time, when finally, Brelyna gave up putting up a façade. She’s been deprived of proper sleep, proper meal times, fresh air as she spent days in that stuffy library, but most of all, she’s missed Drevis and his unusual way of thinking and even more unusual couplings they had.

”I’ve missed you. Why did you wait so long to approach me?” She asked, squirming on the chair as Drevis knelt down beside her. ”You’ve been given a task and I didn’t want to distract you. Now it seems a distraction is what you need the most and I’ll happily provide it for you.”

Brelyna let out a low moan as Drevis’s hands found her clothed breasts, measuring them in his hands and massaging, gently rubbing in the right places. 

The dunmer woman opened her legs, feeling how she was getting wet by his touch. ”Don’t stop. This feels so good…” Brelyna moaned as the dunmer male was working on her breasts, slightly increasing force in his slim fingers. 

Her nipples stood up as two diamonds as he teasingly tugged at them. In that time, the woman felt a strong desire for him. ”I can’t take it anymore. Take me, Drevis.”

He nodded, stripping them of clothing. Brelyna was so wet, she would surely protest if he tried to prepare her further. Impatience was abundant.  
The dunmer illusionist wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, sitting on the same chair with the woman in his arms, his dick standing up, aroused by Brelyna’s honest reactions.

Said female didn’t wait for an approval, she lowered himself on his shaft, almost mewling in the process from pleasure. Drevis’s hands were on her ass, to get a better grip as he pounded into her and she eagerly met his lips, kissing to muffle their moans.

It wasn’t long and Brelyna orgasmed and with all willpower it took, he picked Brelyna from his dick and set her on the table. She was out of breath, her orgasm clouded her mind. Drevis was right, she needed this. 

A sound she knew brought her back from euphoria, Drevis was jacking himself off, or at least he was trying to. 

It was only fair she returned the favor, yes? 

She lowered herself on knees, taking note of Drevis’s questioning look as she wrapped his dick between her small breasts, helping him to release.  
”Brel, you don’t have to…” He started, but she coyly smiled. ”But I want to.”

She rubbed and he was begging for his release, groaning from delight. Very soon after, Drevis came on her breasts and on her neck. Panting, he collapsed in the chair, while Brelyna withdrew, wiping herself clean with linen wraps conveniently placed on the table. She put on her clothes, watching the man who also got dressed.  
Standing in the doorway, Brelyna mischievously eyed her friend/lover as he unlocked the door for them. ”Thank you. I needed this.”

Drevis grinned, before he snapped the fingers and disappeared before Brelyna’s eyes and leaving before her.

”Anytime, Brel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> daelha - love


	2. More he bargained for

Fasendil has seen enough in his life, he endured hardships. When he came of age, the altmer joined the Imperial Legion, despite the Nords snarling at him he’d do better with Thalmor. The organisation that robbed him of everything? I think not. Murderers, the whole lot of them, spineless bastards –

“Fasendil, I come all the way to Rift and you don’t even pay attention. Persuading Legate Rikke to give me a month off duty wasn’t exactly easy.“

They’ve been in civil clothes, stretched out on sabre cat furs in their cave, around the fire. Legion wouldn’t possibly mind of them having a relationship, but they both preferred to keep it a secret as long as possible, but with civil war ongoing, it was getting harder to spent peaceful days, nights together.

He caressed Sevan’s exposed chest. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been thinking about my past.“

Sevan sat up. “The Night of Green Fire?“

“Yes. I hate Thalmor and I hope their defeat is naught.“ 

“You may be the only altmer in whole Skyrim to hate Thalmor and I fully agree they’re a menace. They will be eradicated, Fasendil. But I’m more worried about you.“  
His voice urged the altmer to prop himself on elbows, glancing at the dunmer. “Worried about me?“

“You have to let go of the past. I don’t want to lose you to your hatred. You are better than that.“ Fasendil smiled, stealing a kiss. Sevan always knew what to say, what to do to make him feel better. It’s a miracle they found love in the most unexpected time and place. Auri – El guided them to each other, surely.

Sevan leaned in, whispering in his sensitive ear: “I believe you’ve been a very good soldier lately and that deserves a reward. How about you bury your dick in me as I scream your name?“ The dunmer asked, seductively, his eye shone with lust.

Fasendil could feel how his dick sprung to life through the breeches at the mere mention of it. They haven’t met for half a year and he’s been faithful to his dunmer lover, whom he loved.

Sevan chuckled, touching his dick. “You sweet, poor thing, asking for my attention.“   
He slid the breeches down the altmer’s hips and held his shaft. “Your moans are a symphony to my ears. Let me hear them.“ And he took it into his mouth, sucking on the muscled flesh. The slightly salty taste and Fasendil bucking his hips and burying hands in his hair was what he was looking forward to since he arrived. How he missed the altmer, if he only knew. 

Altmer’s moans were echoing through the cave, but they they didn’t care as he lovingly sucked on the shaft, friction was just fucking perfect. Sevan knew how to make his lover come and he did, hard in his mouth. The amount of seed was higher than before, might be due to their long parting. Sevan swallowed bit by bit, as the altmer was furiously blushing. “Why don’t you spit it out? You’re always making me feel excessive lust when I see you swallowing my cum.“

To that, Sevan giggled and some of the fluid dripped down his chin. He wiped it off and stood up, his dick erect. Discarding his breeches on the ground, his lust filled eyes gazed in equally lust filled altmer eyes.   
The remains of Fasendil’s pleasure was still smeared on his hand. This will do nicely as a tool to loosening up. With the clean hand, he grabbed hold of the other male’s hand and put it over his cum covered hand, darting closer to the taller mer. 

A bit confused, he stared as the dunmer guided their hands between his legs, separating two coated fingers. “What ---“

“Shh, your want your reward, then do as I tell you.“

Fasendil inserted Sevan’s fingers into him, in the process he got a pained groan from the elf. “Ah, I can feel your cum, burning me up from the inside... just a bit more...“ He prodded between breaths, as Fasendil prepared his ass for a bigger intrusion.

Dunmer relaxed, the altmer’s scissoring hit his spot and he nearly screamed from joy. “Ah, so close! I’m ready, you can claim your reward, Fasendil.“

He withdrew the fingers and before him stood a dripping dunmer, leaning on his shoulder, that’s as much as he reached. Height difference was only making Sevan more excited. Chest to chest, he tip – toed and kissed his lover, extracting a moan. “Enough teasing or we won’t last. Lay on your stomach, legs widely apart.“

 

Perhaps too eagerly, Sevan laid on his stomach and parted his legs so the altmer had access to his plump asscheeks. 

He joined him, giving his dick a few strokes. Fasendil grabbed onto Sevan’s butt and separated his cheeks and the puckered wet entry was his to claim. Finally, the warmth... Sevan waited patiently for his altmer, but his patience was wearing thin.   
Then he inserted his dick, both moaning at their joining. He buried in balls deep and that’s how Sevas liked it. Rough, no holds barred and intimate. “Azura’s mercy, start moving, please.“

Fasendil complied, thrusting in and out in a fast pace. With one hand he grabbed onto Sevan’s hips, with other he gave that plump ass a smack once or twice, receiving a whelp of surprise from him.

Their session of sex came to an end, as Sevan came hard, screaming Fasendil’s name. Altmer emptied inside the dunmer, who was too absorbed in the post – orgasmic daze. 

Legate Fasendil fell to the side, slipping from his lover who scooted over, hooked under his arm, kissing him briefly. 

“I love you.“

“I do, too. Let’s get some sleep now.“ 

Sevan dozed off not even five minutes after the suggestion of sleeping.

“A pillow, am I?“ He said playfully, gazing at the sleeping and content face of Sevan.


	3. A strong drink then fistfight or is it the other way around?

It was a late evening, all patrons at Bannered Mare were too drunk to notice that Uthgerd was leaving, for she had a meeting of a more carnal nature, at her home.

The quiet streets of Whiterun were peaceful, as Hold guards patrolled the city tiresly. Uthgerd walked up the stairs to her home and stopped before the entrance. Where is the woman? Unless... the Nord woman reached for the wooden door, only to find it unlocked. She must have let herself in, already.

She smirked, walking inside. Jena’s boots were by the fireplace. The woman herself wasn’t in sight. Uthgerd rid herself of her heavy boots, before low moans reached her ears. She’s at it, already. Couldn’t wait for her to arrive. Always so impatient, that Jenassa.  
The Nord remembered their first meeting when a drunken Jenassa stumbled into the tavern and picked a fight with her. They had a brawl, which ended in... a draw. Strangely after, they shared a drink, both got even more drunk, things added up and they ended up in the same bed the next morning, stark naked. 

From that day good three years ago, they’ve had their ups and down, but maintained their relationship. Some people in Whiterun knew and didn’t approve, but Uthgerd and Jena didn’t give a fuck for what weaklings and soft – guts said about them. 

Indeed, the dunmer woman was on bed, squirming and naked. Uthgerd stood in the door, taking in the sight. Jena had a slightly slimmer build, but still the one of a fighter. The Nord closed the door, approaching the female on bed. She had a present for their anniversary, so to speak. Adrianne Avenicci fashioned it (with much scrutiny and her husband’s horrified face as they talked out the details) for them. Uthgerd wondered how the dunmer would take the present. It was hidden in the drawer, by her bed.

“Gerd, come and join me. It’s been a while. My last patron died on me and I had to stumble back on my own all the way from Reach. Witless bastard got impaled on a spear in Nord ruin.“

Uthgerd shrugged, thinking on how to bring on the... special thing she had prepared. “Jena, you do rememer this night marks our three years anniversary?“

She sat down, touching Jenassa’s breasts and sucking on them. “I saw that, Gerd. Is that an... artificial dick?“

Of course, Jena always invited herself to her home, to her pantry and clothes, why not search her drawers? There goes the surprise. “Yes, it is.“ She stated, searching Jenassa’s face for reaction, then, she sat up, opening the drawer and handing it over to Uthgerd, who stared at the metal, cold dick shaped thing with leather strips on both sides. “Then come on and use it. I’ve been wondering when you’d come home.“

 

So that’s where the wind blows, Jena waited for her so they could try it out. Utgerd shed off all her heavy armor and also her smallclothes, throwing them on Jenassa’s pile on the floor.

She fastened the metal dick to her hips with the leather strips and it stood up proud. Jena just stared at it, fascinated. 

Uthgerd rummaged through her wardrobe, where she stashed away simple oil, which will serve its purpose. She didn’t want to hurt the dunmer female, that dick was very big and thick for rough play.

She poured a generous amount of it on the metal cock and on her hands, she rubbed them to get more slick.

Jena made herself comfortable on the bed, legs open wide. Uthgerd on all fours was between her legs, spreading her vagina. “Jena, are you sure? We can do it like always –“ Said female giggled, grabbing hold of Uthgerd’s head and kissing her fiercely. “I didn’t know Uthgerd the Unbroken was afraid to try out new things.“

She scoffed and placed Jena’s legs on her back. “Fine. I’ll drill you till morning with this monster.“ She took the challenge, inserting one finger into Jena, stretching her. The dunmer female arched, asking for another digit. Uthgerd obliged, two fingers were in, Jenassa’s moans increased. 

Jena’s fluids were oozing, so Uthgerd decided she had been stimulated. Her fingers were put to different use, inside Jena’s mouth, so she would keep her voice low.

The metallic dick was shining with the oil on and Uthgerd measured it. Pretty big, Adrianne must have made it an inch or two extra, just to see her husband’s reaction, no less.

Jenassa was awaiting, legs quivering with the hardly contained excitement. Uthgerd lined up and thrusted in, burying the entire shaft inside. Jena let out a growl that possible woke up the neighborhood. The Nord was relentless, pushing in more and more and Jenassa’s moans filled the room as they breasts bounced, each grabbed on, getting off. In the heat of it, Jenassa has reached her orgasm, juices dripping on the bed sheets.

Despite not being penetrated, Uthgerd came just from watching Jenassa. 

Heavily panting, the metal giant of dick slipped out from Jena and the Nord woman undid the bindings around her hips, the dick was put aside for now, as Uthgerd rolled the dunmer over and she was atop the Nord who was drinking in the climaxed and satisfied expression from her partner. “Damn it, you set such a brutal pace, I came fast.“ It wasn’t an accusation, just a side note.

“Well, you can even the score, Jena. How about tomorrow?“ Uthgerd knew Jenassa wouldn’t resist, not that they tasted the forbidden and exploited it, with great results.

Jena smiled and cuddled the Nord woman who embraced her back, with a big smile on her face.

The old Nord wisdom proved to be on point for Uthgerd and Jenassa. You only know a Nord woman after you shared a strong drink and had a fistfight.


	4. His nightingale

Heist after heist, theft after theft, such was the life of thieves. It applied double for agents of Nocturnal. She had no idea how it turned out that way, she was a Nightingale, one of three. The other two were her partner in crime, Mercer and Gallus, their resourceful Guild Master, whom everyone looked up to. 

However, her like preceded that of admiration. After one big haul in Whiterun, she confessed to the Imperial, who accepted them and now, almost five years later, they’re still together. Granted, they meet in secret and out of prying hands of their fellow guild members, for having relationships with each other was too risky in their occupation.   
That is why they were currently meeting in Nightingale Hall. Mercer was back in Riften doing a solo job for a client, so they used the rare opportunity to be alone in their little sanctuary.  
But she was tired, so tired of hiding her feelings in front of everyone, in front of her best friend Mercer, pretending that she doesn’t love Gallus. Can they quit the Thieves Guild, quit being Nightingales?   
They could, but it’s their passion, their lifestyle. One cannot change their ways without changing themselves in the process. And Karliah didn’t want for them to change.

”My dearest, what’s wrong? You seem... absent minded.”   
The dunmer woman raised her gaze from the reflection in her ale tankard to Gallus. ”How much longer must we hide like this? Gallus, I can’t do this much longer.”

“It’s not easy for me, either. When you pass by in Cistern, I have to restrain myself from kissing and holding you, telling them all your sweet lips belong to me.”  
Karliah chuckled. ”I don’t think that would sit well with Vex. She’s been ogling you for years before we started our rocky relationship.” She exclaimed, raising the tankard with its murky contents to her lips, smirking as she eyed Gallus.  
The Imperial shrugged. ”Well, she is not you, Karliah. You’re one and only for me. Now and forever.”

That got Karliah’s attention and she put her drink down, her lips curled in a smile. ”You’re mine one and only, too.”

Gallus stood up. ”Then, this night is ours.” He murmured, staring into the violets of her eyes as she rose up, enthralled. He led her into their barracks of sort, shedding off his Nightingale hood. The dunmer woman pried her hood off, throwing it aside. They’ll collect them later. Karliah’s breathing accelerated, even though she knew not what he had in mind for her. He always wanted to, but he didn’t know how his lover would react. Maybe she will like it. If not, he’ll make it very enjoyable for her. 

Karliah gaped at him. Gallus through to himself, time and time again: she is stunning, beautiful... and loves him. He’s blessed to have her by his side, unconditionally loving him. This is his way of thanking her.

He sat between her knees, slightly lifting her up, so he could undress her and gain access to her alluring areas. She helped him and then, she was sprawled on the bed, naked. Her breasts as two mountain peaks became hard in the cool air. Gallus, too shed off the armor, his sinful thoughts mirrored his acts; his slender hands trailed up Karliah’s feet, her ankles and soon, her thighs. 

She gave him chuckle, opening his legs for him. He merely laughed inwardly. She thinks he’s going for “it” already. This night is going to start a bit differently. 

Gallus wanted her to feel good. He grabbed her ankles and tilted her closer. Karliah gasped from surprise and shame. ”Gallus, stop, you don’t have to –“  
He wasn’t listening. The Guild Master slithered between her legs, which she tried to close; in vain. She only accomplished that Gallus’ head was stuck in her leg grip, dangerously close. He grinned and Karliah quickly let go of the headlock she had him in, looking to the side. ”You’re... serious about it.”  
”Yes.” He said, boldly and licked his lips, spreading for better access.   
Karliah was beyond embarrassed. For all the years they have spent together, Gallus never wanted to do this – rather, didn’t initiate and she wasn’t one to ask or suggest something like that. What prompted this?

She let out and lewd moan as his fingers touched her clit and played with it. Her body arched on the bed and she let loose her voice.   
Good, Karliah is feeling it, Gallus thought to himself, proceeding to simultaneously stimulate her clit and lick/suck. The delicious moans she was letting out filled the Sanctuary, leaving him wanton for more. Tasting her so directly was a first for them. Something was happening with his crotch.   
...Getting turned on, so soon? 

 

Karliah simply had that effect on him. No wonder, such body that responds to his touch so openly, how could it not arouse him? She writhed, begging for more as he held her legs in place.  
Time to advance to the final level. His tongue penetrated inside her and she screamed, her cheeks and ear tips tinted red. Oh my, was she drooling? He checked to see her reaction to the intrusion for a second.  
She put hand on his head and pressed him down, eagerly. Gallus got the message. She liked, very, very much. Compliant and itching to make her come, his tongue went in and out, in and out in an agonizing tempo, which was drawing her crazy, judging from her nagging and repressed small groans.   
Gallus sped up and her back was rising and falling on the bed, each time his tongue penetrated and he teasingly withdrew.   
Karliah’s body caught on fire. She couldn’t control herself; her legs latched under his arms pits. Her breasts bounced and her hands were so painfully free of anything to grab on, she grabbed them and squeezed them, syncing with Gallus’ tongue.  
Her climax was approaching, she could feel it. He got her so wet like never before. ”I can’t! I can’t anymore! Gallus, I’m – ah, I’m gonna come!!”  
Hearing the words triggered something and he stopped just before her peak. Aching for action, he lifted her up by left leg and put in his aching cock, pushing in all the way through Karliah’s wetness.   
Karliah gasped from the feeling of Gallus’ penetration angle, rubbing her inside with his hard, throbbing cock. Gallus’ breathing was on par with her moaning. She grabbed the sheets, feeling so close. So, so close.  
All the time, Gallus was looking at her, panting beneath him as he fucked her hard. He was losing it. He let go of her leg and brought her up to his level, hugging her.  
”Gallus!!”  
He could feel her fingers on his back, shaking as he continued, her breasts were pushed against his chest and Karliah was loving it, pressing closer, feeling of his cock buried inside her, continuously rubbing the sweet spot.

Karliah’s head bobbed in the nook of his neck. This heat was too much. One exceptionally hard move and her vision went blank, holding in for dear life.  
”I’m coming!” She yelled out.  
”Me too. Should I...?”  
”It’s fine, cum inside.” Karliah said and he barely nodded, smiling.  
They came together as they rode out the climax of their passionate coupling.   
The dunmer woman’s breathing was settling down. Gallus slid out of her, shifting her and setting her to lay down on the bed. Her cheeks were red, but that’s to be expected. His face certainly bore the after effects.  
Despite feeling too high on pleasure, he got up and left the room, earning questioning looks from Karliah.  
Gallus went to the next room to get a bucket of water and a cloth. He came back, holding the bucket and the dunmer woman snickered as she let herself get cleaned up by her lover. He always did that, each time. It’s sweet of him, she thought as he got himself cleaned up a bit, he washed his face and laid down next to her. She kissed him and he mischievously grinned, turning the tables on her and rolled her on top of him.

This night was theirs. 

 

XxX

 

Karliah chuckled sadly at one of her happiest memories she had of Gallus. The respite she had was over, she thought as she followed after Brynjolf and the new, young Guild Master into the depths to confront Mercer and kill him.


	5. At the end of the road, I'll come back to your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondolemar is out gathering firewood and Fin is bored out of his mind. He goes poking around the cabin where they are staying at for their honeymoon, when he looks inside the wardrobe. He sees Thalmor robes...

After what they went through, the Dragonborn and former ex – Thalmor have chosen a simple life in Morrowind, near Fin’s family estate. After they got married in Riften, the couple chose to spend their honeymoon in a luxurious cabin.

* * *

 

 

Fin was so happy that he now had that sexy altmer to himself and he could do the dirty stuff with him whenever he wanted. Or just cuddling. The altmer didn’t look like it, but he was so huggable and he felt so safe in his embrace.

His grumpy husband went outside to gather some firewood, insisting his cute husband stays inside the house. He made himself useful in the meantime, he cooked a warm meal for them. It was the dunmer recipe, ash yams with netch meat. The Dragonborn wasn’t necessarily a big fan of netch meat, but he came to like it after they came back to Morrowind for good.

 

And now, Fin was bored out of his mind, waiting for Ondolemar to come back. Sitting idly wasn’t his thing, he always needed to do something. He stood up from his chair and went to the wardrobe, pondering. “I wonder what’s keeping him so long...” Fin was eyeing the different types of clothing sets until his eyes found a... what is this doing here... he reached out and grabbed the robes.

Thalmor robes.

And they were a bigger size... wait. Wait. Did his sister do this. Did she pull some strings and get Ondolemar the robes? If so, for what reason... he is no longer a Justiciar.

Was this some kind of joke? Also why did Ondolemar keep those robes... he hates anything that reminds him of his days as Thalmor puppet.

Fin toyed with the idea of trying the robes on for a while, until he decided to do it. After he was clad in those black robes with gold lining, the dunmer took a minute to appreciate how he looked in them.

The robes were a bit saggy, but it looked.... adorable on him? Fin undid the clasps, revealing his chest, blushing. Wait, why did this feel so indecent and provocative....

Dunmer heard approaching steps and he knew he had no place to hide, also hiding from his husband felt just stupid. Fin turned to face him, ready to face Ondolemar’s scolding for poking his fingers into his clothes.

Door was opened and the altmer came inside, looking a bit weary. He was about to greet his husband, when he saw him and his eyes widened.

For a moment, he was speechless. “Wh... why did you put them on?” He stuttered and Fin shrugged, seeing how Ondolemar’s face changed from shocked to embarrassed. And turned on.

Fin strolled to him. He grabbed a hold of his hand and put it over his exposed chest. They locked eyes and the altmer’s eyes glinted dangerously with longing.

“Oh god, why you do this to me. You look absolutely smashing in those robes.” Ondolemar admitted, his fingers travelled all the way down to his abdomen, earning a soft moan from the dunmer. “I didn’t plan on this...” He managed to say before his lips were claimed by his husband, trapping him in tight embrace.

Fin couldn’t hold back his growing desire, and judging from the bulge on Ondolemar’s breeches, he wasn’t the only impatient one. They stumbled on the bed and Fin wasn’t having Ondolemar doing all the work; he smirked and rolled over him.

He got rid of his upper garment of the traditional dunmer outfit, tossing it on the ground. Fin’s gaze was directed at that fine, toned chest below him. “No matter how many times I look, I can’t get enough, you are just stunning.” Fin muttered, eyes glazed with desire.

Kissing him was such a treat, every time it felt like he was flying high in the sky, like a dragon. Ondolemar seemed to enjoy how forceful he was. “I really do like this side of you Fin, but...” He sat up and groped his ass, slanting over to whisper in his sensitive ear. “I will take you for a ride.”

He picked up the edge of Thalmor robes all the way up to Fin’s waist, exposing him (he didn’t have any underwear on). The altmer smirked. “How practical Fin.”

“I...I...” He stammered. Ondolemar quickly shed off his breeches and loincloth, revealing his hard – on. It was like he remembered it from last night; big and hard.

His strong husband grabbed tightly onto him and positioned him for the above mentioned ride. Fin felt the tip, blushing a bit. Ondolemar eased him down on his dick and he felt it slipping inside of him, so easily like it was nothing. Fin held in his breath, blushing madly.

His naughty husband started moving and Fin had to hold into him for support. Fin didn’t know when he started drooling, engrossing into the feeling of Ondolemar’s dick buried deep inside him, deeper and deeper with each thrust.

“Ah, so amazing...” Fin whimpered between moans, feeling how the tension was building up. He came hard, falling atop Ondolemar who emptied his seed inside his ass.

Panting, they laid on the bed cuddling.

“By Azura, I think I just saw the stars high above in the sky.” Fin exclaimed, drawing circles around Ondolemar’s nipple.

Ondolemar grinned playfully, kissing his husband.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really.” Fin said, stealing a kiss back, giggling. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

They laid back under the sheets, just touching each other and enjoying their time together.

 

 


	6. Beneath the helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sarcastic mercenary with colorful life has a secret nobody knows of. He has a lover. It's no other than the landlord of Retching Netch - Geldis Sadri. But, is their secret relationship truly so well hidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request from jxjdjrhfn. Hope you like it ;)

This wretched hole of a town has been what he called his home for a decade now. Once, Raven Rock was thriving place of trade and prosperity. Now, it was but a dead shell of what it once was.

Even though Teldryn Sero, the best (and only) mercenary in town hated this place, it was still better than Skyrim. When he moved away from Blacklight, the capital of Morrowind to Windhelm in Skyrim, his life took a bitter turn. He was forced to stay in Grey Quarter with other dunmer who were so salty that one day, it was too much. At the first opportunity to leave, he accepted an offer to accompany a large Nord on his pursuits of fame and gold.

However, their agreement was one day cut short when his employer went off alone to chase after a bandit and he was killed prematurely. Teldryn stayed; no amount of money was worth such a death. With no other choice and little of money he had, the mercenary took a boat to Solstheim.

It’s been ten years since then. He still remembered the day he came into the Retching Netch to rent a room. The innkeeper and landlord, Geldis Sadri was a well informed man.

Many townspeople thought that the mercenary and innkeeper had a very... professional relationship that consisted of paying for room and drinks. The truth was more complex. They’ve had... a relationship if Teldryn was optimistic enough to call it that. It started roughly seven years ago when he came back from a job, wounded and collapsed in front of Geldis.

Any other man would have let him die, but Geldis saved him and nursed him back to full health. In that span of time, they’ve grown closer and the innkeeper came out clean with his feelings.

Gobsmacked, the mercenary didn’t know what to reply to that, even though he let Geldis kiss him and do other stuff. They’ve been doing ‘that’ activity for seven years now and Teldryn still didn’t give him a solid answer. Honesty was never his strong suit, also he believed actions spoke louder than words. Why else would he be staying at Retching Netch for so long? No, why would he be staying so long in Solstheim?

Nothing bound him here – except for... “Sera, do you want more sujamma?” Geldis’ voice echoed in the tavern and brought him back to present, away from his thoughts.

Incidentally, his cup was indeed empty, but this wasn’t about the drink. This phrase had a hidden meaning only the two of them knew of. It was a crude code of saying _we’ll fuck later_ and Teldryn’s response was a smirk, that escaped past the mine workers’ attention. “Pour me a drink, I shan’t say no.” Teldryn replied with another code phrase that meant _meet you soon_.

Geldis approached him with an unreadable expression, pouring him sujamma from the jug. This was their game. In front of regular customers, they were always like this. Glover Mallory, who was seated across from them was talking with the newcomer to the island, some adventurer by the looks of it.

The newcomer was trouble, but so far he didn’t approach Teldryn for a contract. Well, he won’t cry over it. He survived so long on this rock doing random jobs every now and then and after his last patron, he didn’t get into a long term contract with anybody.

Geldis snuck him a meaningful grin and slowly walked back behind the bar. He pretended to clean the already spotless mugs for a while, feeling a heated gaze directed at him.

Eventually, when his cup ran out of the alcohol, he set his empty cup aside, which didn’t go unnoticed by the innkeeper. As if on cue, he left the bar to go into a nearby storage of shein.

Taking the hint, Teldryn waited until he vanished into the room and followed after him. The dim lights illuminated the halls a bit. He found the door to storage room slightly ajar. The other mer was already waiting for him, leaning against the barrels seductively.

“There you are. I was wondering what kept you.” He said haughtily, he approached the mercenary, his hands lingered on the chitin helmet, which he promptly took down with one fluid motion.

Teldryn’s mane was revealed, along with alluring eyes and captivating smirk. The mercenary stepped closer, clomping his hand around the other mer’s ass. His other hands went inside the breeches. Geldis was soaked, his body was more than ready to be taken by him.

His thoughts were confirmed by a lewd action performed by the usually timid innkeeper. Geldis was licking his ear with that tongue; Teldryn could feel himself getting harder and harder. That’s it. He asked for it. He’ll take him right there.

Growling like a wolf in heat, the mercenary stripped them both down and he grabbed the innkeeper, who wrapped his legs around his lower back.

“You should know to not play with fire. Now, you’ll get burned.” Teldryn whimpered into the mer’s sensitive ears, earning a mild grin as he scooted close, Teldryn’s hard dick was pressed against his butt.

“I don’t mind getting burned.” He replied, noticing how the mercenary smiled for a brief second. Then, he pushed inside and both moaned when their bodies joined as one. However, both mer wanted more of that feeling. Geldis pushed his hips forward to meet with Teldryn’s thrusts in sync, getting heated up together.

They both hoped the loud music would hide their moans, but just in case they lowered their voices to the minimum, resulting in sweet moans and grunts.

Geldis came simultaneously after Teldryn emptied his seed inside him. His half soft dick left the body it ravaged and the mercenary held on to the shaking man in his arms.

They’ve never done it in like this. Geldis and Teldryn shared a tender kiss and swiftly got dressed. Someone might notice they are gone for too long....

Teldryn exited the storage room as first, coming face to face with Glover Mallory, Captain Veleth, the newcomer and the Arano’s. Mallacath’s balls! Teldryn tried to close the door, but Geldis was already outside, standing next to the mercenary who was turning slowly red. It was a good thing his chitin helmet was shielding him from being seen so... uncomfortable.

“Boys, you all owe me 100 septims each. A woman’s intuition is never wrong.” Cindiri Arano uttered, winking at the embarrassed (and exposed) couple. Teldryn protectively hugged Geldis around the waist, challenging anyone to say something.

“Is this going to be a problem?”

“No, not a problem. We all had speculated for years. Also, you are a good match.” Captain Veleth said, easing their minds. “We’re not without understanding. Love is hard to find on this island. And now that this episode is over. Geldis?” Glover Mallory spoke up, getting the innkeeper’s attention. “Yes?”

“Pour us some of that fine sujamma and then we’ll be on our way.”

Geldis looked up at Teldryn, who nodded. “Good. I still have some left.”

 

The small establishment was filled with laughter that day. The stranger captivated everyone, but Teldryn had his eyes on the mer whom he loved.

From now on, they don’t have to hide their relationship. He picked up his cup and toasted towards his lover who smiled sweetly.

 

Things were going to be just fine.


End file.
